1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for connecting a calling terminal with a called terminal after the calling terminal is first connected with a video server, and more specifically, a method and system for connecting a calling terminal with a called terminal after the calling terminal is first connected with a video server, whereby there is a greater chance of establishing the connection with the called terminal using a procedure for faster connection setup.
2. Discussion of the Background
While waiting for a called terminal to respond to a calling terminal's communication connection request, the calling terminal may be connected to a ringback tone (RBT) server so the calling terminal's user may receive information, such as voice, music, or video service, during a waiting time.
Once the called terminal responds to the communication connection request, the calling terminal may be disconnected from the RBT server. Then, the calling terminal performs a communication connection with the called terminal.
In this instance, the communication connection setup between the calling terminal and called terminal is established. While a normal communication connection setup may be performed conventionally, there are also methods whereby the communication connection setup between a calling terminal and a called terminal may be performed faster, by using for example a Qualcomm Fast Setup or a fast setup method registered under the mark, Qchat®. Throughout this application, the term “fast setup” shall refer to a setup method that results in a communication connection setup in less time than a normal communication connection setup.
However, once the calling terminal is connected to the RBT server, a certain minimum time may pass before the calling terminal completes disconnection from the RBT server and connects to the called terminal. Therefore, the calling terminal may continuously generate data (e.g. stuffing data) for communication with the RBT server during this time even after the called terminal responds to the calling terminal's communication connection request.
Because of this delay time, the called terminal may connect as one-sided communication with a calling terminal that has yet to complete a communication connection with the called terminal, and the called terminal may receive the stuffing data that the calling terminal intends to transmit to the RBT server.
In this instance, the called terminal may perform a normal communication connection setup according to the reception of the stuffing data. This may occur if the called terminal receives the stuffing data from the calling terminal before receiving a flag for fast setup. In this case, the called terminal may mistake the connection environment for the normal setup instead of the fast setup.
That is, even if the calling terminal intends to send a flag for fast setup to the called terminal, the called terminal may receive the stuffing data first, and the normal setup may be performed between the calling terminal and called terminal instead of the fast setup.